kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Have More Fun?
Who Can Have More Fun? ''is the ninth episode of the sixth season. Kenny and Spenny must compete in an unusual way: they must each have as much fun as possible before the competition ends. The winner is the man who has the most fun, or the man that doesn't concede defeat before the timer runs out. The Competition Both guys are extremely happy at the premise of the competition. Spenny explains that the ways he has fun are unorthodox; therefore it may be difficult to compare how much fun he has next to how much fun Kenny has, who displays his enjoyment very outwardly and sincerely. Throughout the explanation, Kenny badmouths Spenny. The competition begins, and Kenny is in his room, wearing a clown cap and covered from head to shoulders in shaving cream. He moves on to the bathroom, where he shaves off the cream and pretends to vomit the same substance. In his own room, Spenny makes attempts to convince the audience that he is a fun person. He begins speaking in pig-latin, something he enjoys doing, and his crew laughs at him. He then goes to a local park, where he rides on roller blades, and flies a kite and uses a metal detector on a beach. Meanwhile, Kenny cuts a hole in Spenny's bed, fills it with beef, and has sex with it before remaking the bed with the beef still inside. Later, after Spenny has come back home, he is drawn downstairs by loud banging. He finds Kenny detroying all of Spenny's old electronics in the living room with a bat. Spenny accuses Kenny of having too much fun. In the evening, Spenny is on the couch with a book, but before he can read it, Kenny appears in military garb (minus the pants), and narrates the events of Tiananmen Square in 1989. He uses a homemade tank and a Ken doll to recreate the Tank Man incident. An annoyed Spenny stands to destroy the tank, despite Kenny's pleas for him not to. It's only after Spenny destroys it with a hockey stick that he discovers the barrel of the tank contained one of Spenny's golf clubs, now broken. Even later in the night, Spenny's day is further ruined when he discovers the hard way that Kenny had wrapped the toilet in saran wrap, poured pig's blood in Spenny's shower head, and put a tack on Spenny's rented easy boy chair, all while in the guise of Silencio. The next morning, Spenny calls for a "fun intermission". He asks Kenny to have fun in ways that don't affect Spenny, because Kenny's fun is so disruptive. He therefore writes a thousand dollar check to any destination Kenny so chooses, and Amsterdam is the desired locale. Kenny takes the check, packs his things and leaves the house. Spenny, delighted that his plan worked, runs upstairs to prepare more fun events. Spenny's plan backfires when Kenny doesn't visit Amsterdam the country, but rather Amsterdam the brewery, located in Toronto. Kenny frolics in sprinklers of beer and throws Spenny's money on the ground, only for the crew to retrieve it. Back home, Spenny prepares a dinner party, the guest list being composed of intellectuals and scholars. He prepares a small feast and gives them wine, but their dinner is ruined when Kenny arrives from his trip to Amsterdam, and decides to prepare homemade gravy using pond water he had previously urinated in for the guests, all in secret. The guests move to eat dinner, and while they are absorbed in conversation, Spenny attempts to thank them for attending, but is interrupted by Kenny, who serves the judges his urine-gravy. When he reaches Spenny, he pretends to drop the pot on the table, spilling all the gravy on Spenny's clothes. Spenny berates the judges for laughing at Kenny's antics. Later, Spenny calls his friend Jonah as a last resort. Jonah has prepared a boat, booze, and invited three girls to party with Spenny and himself. They seem enthusiastic and eager to help him have fun. Kenny has gone to his mother, Tzafi's, house, where he has her, while wearing a prisoner's uniform, stick her head in the fireplace while Kenny reads exerpts from Hitler's ''Mein Kampf. Unconvinced of her performance, he moves the gag to the oven, but she quits when Kenny turns the oven on while her head is inside it. On the boat, things between Spenny and the girls begin to get heated, and the alcohol consumption only increases. At a junkyard, Kenny has a car placed in a car crusher, places Spenny's laptop in the car, and activates the machine, destroying the car. Spenny, still on the boat, finds he is too uptight, and retreats belowdeck to have a few shots, but only gets sick in the process, all the while the girls and Jonah have a fun time on top of the boat. Spenny vomits in the boat's bathroom and passes out on its couch, losing the competition.